Belinda 'Lindy' Rose
Bio Belinda Rose first saw wrestling when a child, in the 70s and 80s she idolised the likes of Big dady, Klondyke Kate and Mick Macmanus. However when the dasterdly Greg Dyke removed WOS from TV she fell away from the world of pro wrestling... until she saw WWE in 2007! Admiring the athletic women in the WWE Lindy decided to follow her heart and become a high flying, athletic, sex kitten diva. Trouble is, shes a 53 year old fat woman, and she does not look good in a mini skirt! However, years of working as a builder have given her muscles to rival most of the men she knows, never mind the women... if only she realised that more often and stopped trying to be so loveable and cute. Bursting onto the international women's scene Lindy instantly made an impact and became a fan favorite, her efforts to be cute and sweet oddly making her popular with the crowd, though her constant botching of any move not a power move costing her many a match. Lindy honestly belives you're as old as you feel, and mentally she feels like shes 18. trouble is her body disagrees with her mind on that one. Lindy tries to skip everywhere and can often be seen with lollypops. The people of Newcasle are surprisingly protective of Lindy. As of late Lindy has started trying to 'solve' puzzles and mysteries at TWOStars shows, Lindy PI is here and entirely based around Magnum PI. she often mistakes other wrestlers for other famous detectives or characters from the Magnum TV show. Entrance(s) 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' bursts over the arena speakers as the crowd chuckle and cheer in equal measures. From backstage appears The Geordie Schoolgirl, lollypop in mouth. JS: PH: Lindy starts to skip towards the ring, but a few feet in she stops to take a breather, at her time of life this is a lot of effort! But it gives her time to high five a couple of fans. JS: PH: Lindy finally makes it to the ring and climbs up the metal stairs with the aid of a lovely young man operating a camera. The Geordie Princess climbs between the bottom on the middle rope and leans against the corner post to catch her breath as she waits for her opponent. Title History 1 Time TWOStars Women's Champion (Beat Angel Cage, lost to Angel Cage in a rematch the same night) Taunts Lindy is too sweet to taunt anyone, though if she has a few seconds to spare she will have a puff of her inhalor. Or if shes confident she will try a high flying or acrobatic move which will go wrong! Shes too old for that stuff. Finishing and Signature moves Finishers Rose Garden (Muscle Buster) Signatures moves *Stop Motion Gore (Lindy Irish whips her foe and lets them run into her, head down in position for a Gore) *Tilt a whirl backbreaker *Coco head butt (think Andre The Giant or Big Shows horrid looking things) Normal Moves *Punch *Kick (no higher than waist level at best, more often its to the shin or thigh). *clothsline *slap *chop *bodyslam *spinebuster *powerslam Category:Female Wrestlers